


Take a Hint

by Silveryfeather



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Alien Biology, Cervical Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Prehensile Penis, Romance, accidental anal, honeymoon sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silveryfeather/pseuds/Silveryfeather
Summary: A shameless smut fic featuring Estrid and Ax. A request as well!Estrid is tired of having Ax dodge her attempts at getting him to mate with her so she confronts him about it with... surprising results.





	Take a Hint

Infuriating! Purely Infuriating!

What does one do to get the attention of a male who is more focused on his work than his actual lover? 

Must I slip under him until we are pressed against one another before he gets the idea to mount me? Does he not wish to bond with me as we had failed to do so during our wedding ceremony?   
  
I had waited a few days in this marital scoop for him to come around to getting with me and bonding with me as a mate but each time I see him come in he has his face buried in some sort of text or another! He completely dodges my questions about whether or not we should go for a private run or perhaps bathe with one another. He doesn’t even attempt to show interest in mating!

No it's not that he doesn't like me… He _does_ give me plenty of affection. He kisses me at any moment he can and even lays with me like a loving mate should. He’s certainly in love with me that I knew. He did not flinch from my touch either and seemed to enjoy it when I scratch him behind the ear for some reason. No… my mate certainly loved me.    
  
We only have a few more days left before our five day ‘honeymoon’ period ends and we must return home. He is simply being ridiculous at this point. I just wish for some sexual attention from him!

So I awaited his arrival from his morning walk, already bathed and ready for his attentions. I waited patiently, watching my computer screen, as he shouldered his way into our scoop with a heavy sigh. He turned his stalks towards me with a small smile before he came up beside me, pressing his warm side against my own.    
  
<Estrid my mate, you are up rather early.> He said while affectionately brushing his tail against my own. I smiled at him as I curled my tail around his firmly, smiling.    
  
<I have been waiting for you to return.> I replied sweetly, already working my way slowly down his tail with my own. <How was your walk?>   
  
<W-Well…> I could see him focusing on my own tail. Not much to my surprise, he flicked it away from mine. <I went down to the market today to see if they had anything. Not much from what I can see but I did hear they were getting  _ killrah  _ seeds soon.>   
  
I turned my main eyes onto his own gentle green ones, smiling softly as I do.    
  
<Planning on making extracts now are we?> I lightly teased, bumping my tail up against his.    
  
Aximili’s shoulder fur ruffles for a moment and then he just laughs. His lovely, warm laugh.    
  
<No, but it was interesting.>

Silence fell between us as he pressed into my side, eyes looking curiously at the article I was reading. I felt my face starting to burn as I realized that I had left up my help article. It was an article on male arousal and how to get your mate aroused for you.    
  
<Estrid…?> Aximili started awkwardly, making me stiffen beside him.    
  
<Yes my love?>   
  
<Are you…?>   
  
<Perhaps so.>   
  
<Estrid I do not think that is quite a good idea at this time.> Aximili quickly said as he turned off my screen, giving me a warm smile. <Let us enjoy one another before we start procreating.>   
  
<But I don’t want to get pregnant! I just want to mate!> I blurted out quickly, lifting my tail in annoyance. <I want to feel close to you like no one else has. I want to touch not only your hearts but your body as well. Aximili, I just want to bond with you unlike we had at the ceremony.>   
  
Aximili stared levelly into my eyes before he slowly shook his stalks, looking to the ground. I felt my hearts sink again as I realized that he was about to change the subject. Even after I had bared my hearts to him. I felt slighted as he started to back away, throwing a smile in my direction.    
  
<Aximili, what is it that makes you hesitate?>   
  
I turned around following after him as he walked to his corner of the scoop.    
  
<Estrid, I am unsure of how to begin it and I am rather… I have never had experience either as most males may have in their youth. Please do understand when I say that perhaps we should wait until I know what to do.>   
  
Finally, he was talking about it!   
  
<So what? I have never mated either!> I argued, exasperated..    
  
<I am not too surprised.> Aximili laughed gently.    
  
I blocked his path to his bed, twitching my tail as I looked at him with a frown. <Please Aximili, if you won’t begin mating then I will.>   
  
<You… certainly are eager to be mounted aren’t you?> The surprised and yet perplexed look on Aximili’s face was darling to say the least. He looked attractive when he was confused.    
  
<If I wasn’t do you think I would ask for it?> I flicked an ear.    
  
Aximili’s eyes closed for a moment as he let out a sigh. I could tell he was a little bit unsure about my feelings but the faint wave I felt from him told me that he was happy I was pushing. My hearts alighted with hope as he took a step towards me, pressing a hand against my cheek as he leaned down to touch his nose to mine.    
  
<Very well my dearest Estrid. If that is what you wish->   
  
<It is Aximili.>   
  
<-then please… show me all of your love you have. I will allow you control.>   
  


* * *

  
  
<So this is your  _ vencular  _ slit…>   
  
I was behind my mate, bent at the waist looking at his genitals with a small frown on my face.The  _ vencular  _ slit was a small opening in which the male urinates from and where his penis hides as well. It looks like a little deep blue line against the blue fur and it starts glistening with  _ calpur  _ fluids when they start getting aroused. It is how males are sometimes mistaken for females by humans.   
  
<You are already aroused my dearest Aximili?> I pressed a finger against his slit before slowly pulling it away to reveal a sticky trail of  _ calpur  _ fluids. I felt him shudder under my hand as I pressed it against his slit, gently rubbing it to coax his penis out.    
  
<You aren’t the only one looking forward to this.> Aximili let out a raunchy snort as he laid his tail upon my back.    
  
<Oh yes, I know I just didn’t expect you to get aroused so fast…> I replied softly as I felt the tip of his penis pressing against my finger.    
  
<Tch… Gah!>   
  
I was rubbing the tip of his quickly arousing penis with a smile on my face as I looked at my mate. Males were easily stimulated to arousal through this method that humans seemed to be fond of calling  a ‘hand job’. It has become quite popular amongst our peers and is considered to be oral by some experts as well. What experts you may ask? The sex workers and the sexual therapists of course.

<Estrid, that feels…!>

Aximili’s penis was already squirting pre-ejaculate into the palm of my hand as I continued to rub the growing length easily. The  _ calpur  _ fluids were already lubricating his swelling penis. The scent of his body was oddly dizzying but I couldn’t complain considering this was exactly how an aroused male was supposed to smell anyway.    
  
<You like it?> I purred to him, rubbing my cheek on the base of his swelling penis.    
  
<Very much so, hands are certainly useful in other ways are they not?> Aximili smiled, his penis curling around my arm as he started thrusting down. An odd sensation but it certainly excited me a bit more as well. 

Another thing about andalites before I continue with this, the males have prehensile penises very much similiar to that of earth dolphins from what I have heard from classic human xenophiles. That and a male’s penis is close to three feet long. This allows the male to not only get into a female while he is mounting her but also reach the inside of the uterus for close ejaculation to the egg producing  _ overus.  _

<Aximili please!> I let out a snort as his tail snakes around my haunches, gently pressing against a sensitive spot making me tremble. Already I was releasing fluids from my vagina, preparing for the mating. 

<You feel ready for me…> Aximili tipped his head back as his penis rubs my arm a few times, apparently arousing himself more.    
  
<Of course I am!> I snorted. <I have been waiting days for this!>   
  
<May I… mount you then?> Aximili asked softly as he curled his tail around my own, starting to rub it gently as I pulled my arm from his cock.    
  
<Of… Of course.> I laughed, feeling warm in the face. I could feel my back legs weaking a bit as my main eyes met his own. He looked so pleasant and… loving as he stared deeply into my own. 

<I love you very much Aximili… please mount me.> With that I turned away before slowly walking to an open space on the floor. 

I lowered myself to front knees while spreading my back legs a tiny amount. I then crouched my until my lower body nearly touched the floor. I could hear my mate give a shuddering breath as he slowly walked to me. With a carefulness I knew he would have, he stepped over me before crouching his back legs just enough to allow his penis to slip across my back. Pre-ejaculate slowly rubbed into my fur, staining it with his scent.    
  
<Do you want to know what humans call this by the way?> Aximili asked as he rested the rest of his body lightly on top of my, making sure that his haunches rested on top of mine. <A penis, I mean.>   
  
I closed my eyes remembering how on a forum I had looked at one night out of curiosity that a pair of andalites mating looked very similar to the mating of avians on earth. I found it rather hilarious that they would make that kind of distinction then but now I realized that could very well be the case.    
  
<What do humans call a penis?> I asked a little bit amused as his penis flexed across my tail a fews times in an attempt to get under my tail. But it was a quick success after a few more moments of trying.    
  
<A cock or a dick.> I could see Aximili smirking at me with one of his eye stalks while. <Do you wish to take my cock?>   
  
I wanted to laugh at his absurd use of human words but I decided to play along with him for the moment. <Yes I would love to take your cock Aximili.>   
  
I felt his penis slip a little bit to high as he flexed it and oddly enough it did not go down. But instead it was applying pressure to my anal ring, spreading it like it’s not supposed to. Oh no, is he really about to anally penetrate me!? Does this fool not know where the vagina is?!   
  
<Aximili wait a second you are penetrating my  **_ANUS_ ** ?!> I practically shrieked as his penis flexed forward, stuffing it deep into my guts. For a moment it stung like nothing before and it felt like I needed to go to the restroom quickly. It began to move back and forth for a moment, the bumps on the end of his shaft digging into my fragile walls.

<Oh wow…> Aximili’s pleasure ridden waves entered my mind as his penis continue to flex and squelch within my anal cavity like it belonged there. It was an incredibly odd sensation that wasn’t pleasurable but it was interesting to say the least. But not interesting enough to continue.

<Aximili that is my anus, please remove your penis from it….?!> I tipped my head back as the tip of his penis curled, snagging my womb. I sucked in a frightened breath as it was dragged back and forth. Shivers of pleasure started to run through my body as the most sensitive part of my body was toyed with. 

<Estrid, I love you!> Aximili had his face buried into the back of my head as he grinded his penis in and out of my anus. I could do no more than trembled under him as my head became dizzy with pleasure. 

I laid my upper body on the ground while I twitched my tail a few times, dizzy. I could hardly suck in a breath as Aximili mated me. The way he passionately purred into my mind while he bucked his penis wildly in and out of my anus was invigorating. Who knew my first mating would be like this?   
  
<Estrid I’m ejaculating!> Aximili’s breath billows hard into my ear as I felt something warming up my innards.    
  
It took me a moment to realize that he really was ejaculating into my anus. The liquid gathered up inside of my guts becoming a gooped up mess as the liquid turned into a thick gel just as quickly as it left his body. I felt my face burn as I realized that it would be awhile before any of that will be leaving my bowls. Probably tomorrow morning in the least if my bowel movements have anything to do with it.    
  
<Oh Estrid~ My lovely Estrid.> Aximili nuzzled my ear as his penis slipped out of my anus. I could feel cool air rushing into my insides which made me fear that he had gaped my anus.    
  
<I love you too Aximili…> I murmured, nuzzling back. It might be unsanitary but I needed him to penetrate my vagina now. Male andalites could go five times in a row if they so wished to. But I only needed him to go one more time. <Again?>   
  
Aximili chuckled into my head as he probed for my anus again. <Of course!>   
  
I took the opportunity to block my anus with the base of my tail. But this forced his cock to go lower and with one single thrust he was deep within my vagina. I could feel him squirming around inside of it for a moment before he found his place at my cervical opening. I arched my back as he hit the sensitive ring of muscles before thrusting his cock completely in.   
  
<Aximili!>

I cried out as his penis thrusted in and out of my cervix while he nuzzled my cheek. The two of us held still while his penis curled and squirmed. I could feel the bumps on his penis grinding against my cervix over and over, stimulating it until I mentally screamed in pleasure. I felt a spark between our minds as we fell into a pit of sticky pleasure. 

<Aximili I love you more than anything. Oh please, please ejaculate inside of me. I want to feel it!> I whimpered as his organ messily slapped in and out of my vagina making admittedly odd sounds.    
  
<I love you as well, I will never let you go ever.> Aximili’s eyes were all tightly closed as he lifted his tail high.    
  
A slow tide slowly started to wash in and out of my mind as I finally started to reach my end. Oh the feelings one felt from sex wasn’t something so easily described. But if I could bring any light to how it felt to mate with one’s lover for the first time it felt like… a star bursting into existence and bringing with it searing heat. Like a whole new world has opened up to me.    
  
I could say nothing as his cock slammed against the end of my womb, driving me over the edge with a silent scream of pleasure. The two of us stiffened against one another as our minds mixed and twined becoming one. The feeling of his orgasm along with the feeling of mine made me feel like I was no longer myself but a new being.    
  
Faintly I could feel his ejaculate filling my uterus to the brim with his fertile seed. For a moment I thought it was a shame that I was not currently fertile. To begin new life like this would be the ultimate show of love for my mate. But yet at the same time, I just simply loved being filled.    
  
<Oh…> Aximili got up off of me while dragging his penis out. I quickly rolled onto my back as I reached up to grab his cheeks.    
  
Aximili laid on top of me again and thrusted his penis in, once again bringing me pleasure. It did not take long for him to add yet more semen into my body within a couple of unsteady thrusts. The gooey mess that were our genitals now were coated in each other’s fluids. Not that any of us cared. No, all we cared about was each other.    
  
<Estrid…> Aximili pulled me around onto my side while keeping his penis firmly planted within me, making sure nothing else escaped. <Estrid, that was fantastic.>   
  
I gave a tired smile while kissing him gently for a moment. The two of us nuzzled each other before we wrapped our hooves around one another making sure we do no fall apart.    
  
<Yes it was.> Except for the part where he penetrated my anus, that could be forgotten. <I loved it~>   
  
<Perhaps I was wrong on holding back for so long.> Aximili chuckled as his hands found my cheeks again, peppering me with loving kisses.    
  
<Hmph, I do hope so. To keep a female waiting…> I curled my eyes at him, bumping my forehead against his. <You fool.>   
  
<I know, I know.>

The two of us laughed as we held one another close, now closer than we had been before. By the end of this ‘honeymoon’ I was sure we would be doing this as much as my mate could handle… if I had anything to say on it of course!


End file.
